Dear Dude
by RawrCupcakes
Summary: For a summer assignment Ashle gets paired up with a stranger whom she has to email for the summer...what if this stranger is her favorite singer. NICK JONAS?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I really hope you all love this story! Review PLEASE!!  
**

Ashlee Baker walked into her house after a long day at school. It was actually her last day of middle school. She was excited to be going into high school but also very nervous.  
She sat on the couch and pulled a paper out of her backpack. It was from her English teacher. She read it over a few times and sighed.  
It said she had to go online and Type in her name and student ID number and she will be given her Summer Project.  
She wanted to procrastinate but something made her goto her laptop and Goto the schools website  
She Found the page and Typed in Her full name  
Ashlee Maria Baker. and then her Student ID number.

She went downstairs and got a drink while the page loaded when she came back up in big bold letters her screen said  
**_SUMMER EMAIL EXCHANGE.  
_**She read over the rules and basics.

"You're going to be given an email of another middle schooler from a different state, You will email them over the summer. This is a choice assignment, You may ignore it or Choose to go with it. It's up to you, Have a great summer Kids."  
she noticed Ignore and Accept were clickable. She clicked on accept and she was given and email adress, No facts about the person or anything..  
She opened up her email and typed in the adress..

_"TO:Jerseyboy92  
FROM:Ashleeisfly14_

Dear Dude ,  
So.. I was put up with this assignment in school I guess you were to. It seems kinda lame so whatever, I have to do it. Anyway dude, I'm Ashlee. you should tell me your name so I don't have to keep calling you Dude

-Ashlee"  
She clicked send and stood up. She walked over to her mirror and examained her face.  
For a 14 year old she looked older. A lot of times people would tell her that she was lost. When she started a new school year, they would tell her the high school was on Bridge rd. That's another reason why she was excited for high school.  
She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and scrunched her nose.  
She had platnuim hair with black underneath. She wanted to put pink in but her mom wouldn't let her.  
She heard a ding on her computer and then  
"HEY ASHLEE! CHECK YOUR INBOX!" she heard her friends voices say. Something she had installed everytime she got a message.  
She walked over and saw one unread message from Jerseyboy92. She sorta smiled and smirked at the same time.  
She opened his message and read it

_"TO:Ashleeisfly14  
FROM:Jerseyboy92_

Dear Ashlee,  
Yeah I was but on the assignment to, I don't think it's very lame. It seems cool. I'm Nicholas..but you can call me Nick.  
I was thinking that we could fill out a questionaree thingy to get to know each other  
Answer these and I will too

Name:Nichloas Jerry  
Age:14  
Town:Wycoff, New Jersey  
Looks:Curly Brown Hair(very curly) Brown eyes,5'3(I'm gonna get taller soon lol)  
Siblings:Three brothers.  
Hobbies:Music,baseball(GO YANKEES!),golf,more music."

Ashlee smiled a little and began typing

_"Very corny about the questionaree Nichloas, But whatever._

Name:Ashlee Maria  
Age:14(whadda ya know?)  
Town:San Fransisco, CA  
Looks:Blond Hair, Green Eyes, 5'2(also very short.)  
Siblings:I'm an only child  
Hobbies:Music(I play guitar and drums) Also baseball but dude..Yankees?! Seriously dude! You suck. jkjkjk lololol but really..The AZ diomand backs are the best :p and Also..more music

What are you fave bands? Mine are Forever the sickest kids and A cursive memory,  
Also..theres this little band called the Jonas Brothers but I doubt you know who they are. OMG the singer Nick(COINKY DINK LOL) is soooo cute!That's embaressing I 'm telling a complete stranger that! :D  
p.s...BOO YANKEES! jkkk  
-ashlee"  
she sent the email and closed her laptop smiling

* * *

**DO YPU GUYS LIKE IT?!  
**

**I HOPE SOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I reallly love the idea of her hating the jonas brothers but...I'm gonna stick to her being a Outcast Jonas fan(SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ALL THE OTHER TEENY BOPPERS...no offense to you teeny boppers)**

**-Two Years Later-**Ashlee and Nick had been emailing for two years. The assignment was only supposed to be the summer.

_"FROM:JerseyBoy92  
TO:AshleeIsFly_Ashlee smiled reading over his message and cliked his name and sent him an IM

Dear Yankees Hater ;)

IM me..I need to tell you something,

p.s I KNOW YOUR ONLINE...cough coughIMing freak!cough"

_AshleeIsFly:YO homesklilly!!  
JerseyBoy92:Yeah You're so weird.ANny way..didn't you say those Jonas boys are gonna be in your town and your going?  
AshleeIsFly:Yepp! And Im hapy with my 43rd row seats tahnk you very much!  
Jerseyboy92: Okk.. well...Wanna meet me after the concert? I'm in town...  
AshleeIsFly: No.Way. YESSSS!!_  
Ashlee Squeled and ran down stairs and yelled to her mom  
"NICKS IN TOWN!!" She ran back and looked at his IM  
_JeresyBoy92:Ok cool, After the concert a big guy will be in row 5, Goto him and sayyy...I'mNicksFlyYankeeHater. I promise he wont hurt you.He is my friend  
AshleeIsFly:Haha Yep...I'm fly and a yankee hater..But don't get your hopes up boy! I'm not yours!  
Jerseyboy92:Yeah..Not yet ;)  
AshleeIsfly:loosseerr :p  
Jerseyboy92:Gotta Go! Remember Nicks Fly yankee hater..  
JERSEYBOY92 SIGNED OFF  
_

Ashlee was soo excited. Today was the concert and she is gonna meet the boy she has been emailing for two years. The door bell rang and she answered it was her little cousin Anna, She was 7 She smiled at Anna's "I love the jonas brothers" tee shirt  
Ashlee had on white skinny jeans and a long black tank top in glitter siad "Mrs, Nick Jonas"  
She got in her moms car and she drove her and anna to the concert.  
"Hold my hand Anna..Don't let go" she said as they entered the arena.  
They got to there seats and smiled as the concert began.  
Anna and Ashlee screamed every lyric to everysong.  
They both cred a little during a little bit longer.

After the concert they waited in there seats for a while but Anna had to use the bathroom so Ashlee quickly took her to the bathroom and basicly dragged her back to the seats  
Ashlee gulped as she saw A big tall black man.  
She walked over and a thought popped into her head. Is that Nick? she asked herself  
She walked up to him and was nervous, he lookedl like he could eat her  
"I'm...N..NicksYankeeHater..Fly! Fly yankeehater!"  
The man smiled  
"Nice save Miss Ashlee.." the man said in a deep voice  
"Um..Are you Nick" she quickly whispered  
He chuckled "I'm Rob." he said extending his hand. She touched his and shook it.Her had looked so small in his  
She smiled at the hand thing  
"If you will follow me Nicks waiting.."he smiled and led her and Anna through two locked doors that said 'Keep Locked'  
She saw two red doors and she instantly knew that behind them, Nick was waiting  
Rob opened the door and saw a boy with a yankees hat on. She rolled her eyes.His back was to her  
"Can you take Anna?" she whispered to rob. He nodded and stayed with her in the hall as He shut the door  
"Why are you wearing that hat? You know I hate those damn yankees.." she said smirking  
"thats why I wore it." he said turning around and taking the hat off  
Ashlee suddenly realized who Nick was  
"Oh. My .God" she said slowly staring at him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Nick took a step closer to her and smiled  
"Hey.." he said smiling  
Ashlee was speechless  
"You OK?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder  
Ashlee's heart stopped. Next thing she knew she had 3 faces peering down at her  
She sat up and recognized everyone  
Anna, Rob and Nicks  
"You OK?" nick asked again handing her a water  
She didn't touch it,She stared at him.  
"Do. You. Hear. Me?" he asked  
She slapped his arm gently  
"Shut your face Yankee Lover!" she blurted out and then was quiet again  
"Wanna go back to my bus?" he asked quietly  
She nodded and stood dup and held Anna's hand.

When they got on the bus Ashlee and Nick sat on his bunk and Anna was talking to Frankie  
Ashlee looked at her hands while Nick looked at her  
She quickly looked up at him "How come you never told me you were Nick Jonas,Yankee?" she said using her nickname for him.  
"I couldn't fit it in"  
"What? out of all the times I said you were so cute and gorgeous and talented and amazing? You never thought about saying Oh by the way I'm nick!"  
He blushed  
"You never said I was gorgeous..."  
It was Ashlee's turn to blush  
"Can I take you back to your house?"he asked shyly as Kevin and Joe walked in and looked at Ashlee  
"Ashlee Is Fly Is Hot.." Joe said thinking out loud , Ashlee blushed while Kevin and Nick hit him.  
"Hi I'm Kevin.." Kevin said extending his hand  
She shook it and smiled "I'm Ashlee"  
"This is Joe, and well..you already know Nick.." Kevin said as Joe looked at Ashlee  
"Does she look familiar?" Joe said blankly  
Kevin and Nick looked at Ashlee, She felt her cheeks become red and warm.  
_The Jonas brothers are looking at me.._She thought excitedly.  
"No.." Nick and Kevin said together.  
"Oh well..." Joe shrugged it off  
Nick looked at Ashlee and then at his brothers."Could you guys leave?"  
Kevin and Joe got up and walked into the back lounge.

Again, Ashlee and Nick were left alone in silence  
"So can I?" Nick asked breaking the silence  
"Can you what?"  
"Drive you back to your house?"  
Ashlee nodded and smiled  
"Did you ever want to tell me?" she asked looking at him  
He smiled a little "Yeah but, If I did you would like me cause I was Nick Jonas, Not because I was Just Nick."  
She smiled a little as the bus began moving

"Why do you hate the Yankees?" he asked smiling at her  
"Why do you like them?" She said in more of a statement then question as she climbed up onto the bunk above and looked down over the edge at him.  
"I can't believe you're Nick.."  
He nodded "I am.." he smiled a little  
She hoped down from the top bunk and sat across from him.  
She noticed his eyes looking at her chest. She quickly remembered what shirt she was wearing and blushed crossing her arms over her chest to hide the Mrs Nick Jonas.  
"You wanna marry me?" he asked smiling  
She blushed again "No, I wanna marry Nick Jonas. Your Yankee.." she said with a smile  
"Same thing" he said standing up  
She quickly stood up "Nicky! you grew!" she said seeing how tall he was to her.  
She was 5'5 he was 5'7  
"Ashlee! You shrunk!" he said sarcastically as she nudged him rolling her eyes  
The bus stopped in front of Ashlee's house and she went in the back and Got Anna and walked in her house  
"Mom, Dad...Come meet Nick." she said smiling and setting Anna down.  
her parents came down stairs and Nick smiled  
After a few minutes Nick said he wanted to ask something  
"Ok..I was wondering if your Daughter.."  
He looked at Ashlee then at her parents  
"Could come on tour with me?"  
Ashlee's jaw dropped.  
"..ok" her parents said smiling

Ashlee had her suitcase packed and she couldn't believe it!  
She was amazed she is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers.  
She walked downstairs and said goodbye to her parents, about twenty billion times.  
And she got on the bus with the Jonas family and they went off to the next stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlee had her own bunk where she was sitting at the moment, It was above Mrs Jonas'  
She was looking through all her and Nick's old emails, She laughed reading over the memorys.  
Nick walked up behind her and was reading off her screen, She didn't notice  
"Wow, I was really corny when I was 14.." he said smiling  
"You still are Nicholas.." she said smirking and exiting out of her email. She remembered she had a picture of Nick as her desktop layout and she quickly tried to shut her laptop but her caught her  
"Lemme see.." he said openeing it and smiling as a picture of him with a heart around it was as her desktop.  
She blushed and set her lap top aside and hopped down form the bunk  
"So, where's your brothers?" she asked smiling, She knew she was getting more comfortable around him.  
"Back Lounge..Come on." He grabbed her hand, scratch that, Nervousness was back.  
He lead her into the back lounge and she smiled as Joe and Kevin were playing video games. She sat on the ground next to Nick and watched.

After a few hours, Mrs Jonas came in an warned them it's time to goto sleep.  
Everyone went to their bunks and started falling asleep.  
Mr and Mrs Jonas stayed up talking in the front lounge.  
Ashlee couldn't sleep, She was too excited,  
The boy she had been emailing was Nick Jonas, and she is on tour with the jonas brothers.  
She closed the curtain and opened her laptop and sent an email to Nick,

_"TO:JerseyBoy92  
FROM:AshleeIsFly_

Nick..are you awake?"

She sent the message and waited. She quicklt turned down her volume just in case he emailed back. Right after she did, She heard her friends voices telling her to check her inbox. She smiled as she saw a new message from Nick.

_"TO:AshleeIsFly  
FROM:JerseyBoy92_

Yeah. Are you?  
Wait. thats a dumb question. Never mind that.  
Why are you awake?"

"TO:JerseyBoy92  
FROM:AshleeIsFly

Why are you?"

"TO:AshleeIsFly  
FROM:JerseyBoy92

I asked you first,  
But if you must know...I'm kinda excited.  
Ashlee...do me a favor and open your curtain."

Ashlee smiled and opened her curtain a little and Nick was sitting on his bunk facing her.  
She hoped down from hers and went into the front lounge,

"Ashlee..sweetie why are you awake?" Mrs Jonas asked her. "Is the moving of the bus keeping you awake?"  
She shook her head,  
"Are you excited cause Nick's here?" Mr Jonas said with a smile  
She nodded and smiled,  
"Is he awake?"  
"Yeah"Nick said walking into the front lounge  
Mr and Mrs Jonas smiled as he stood next to her.  
"Would you two like to go into the back lounge and talk?" Mrs Jonas said looking at her husband  
The two nodded and smiled  
"OK, but don't stay up too long. Were going to the airport tomorow

They walked into the back lounge carefully, trying not to wake up Joe,Kevin or Frankie.  
They sat in silence for a while,  
"Do you like the bus?" Nick asked breaking it.  
She nodded, "But it's too shaky." she said with a smile  
"Yeah..it tends to be"  
"Where are we going tomorow?" she asked  
"Well, Were getting on a plane and going to england." Nick replied smiling.  
Her jaw dropped. "Awesome.." she smiled  
They talked about emailing for another hour and then decided they should goto bed,


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was awake now and getting ready to get on the plane,  
Ashlee was in the bathroom fixing her hair, She put a bow clip in to hold her bangs aside.  
There was a knock  
"Ashlee, Were gonna be there soon." Nick said through the door and she opened to be face to face with Nick.  
"Hi.." he said smiling, She blushed a little which made him smile  
"Hi..are we there?" she asked as she pushed passed him  
He nodded and grabbed her bag  
She giggled "What?" said Nick with a smile.  
"Your gonna carry my bag?"  
He smiled "Yeah, Is that a problem?"  
She shook her head "Who's gonna carry yours?"  
"Rob.." he said smiling  
She laughed "I thought he was you at first!"  
He laughed with her as they walked to the front of the bus  
"Everyone else is outside." he said and opened the door, Ashlee saw a swarm of people, She never liked being surrounded by people she didn't know. There was girls of all ages and adults holding cameras and microphones, Nick saw she was nervous and he held her hand and whispered "Your safe with me, Just don't let go.."  
She smiled as they stepped off the bus and cameras went crazy  
"Who's the girl!?"  
"Ooh! She's a keeper Nick!"  
"I smell a new couple."  
She smiled as she heard people saying stuff, But then someone grabbed her arm and yanked her aside making her drop nicks hand.  
"What's your name sweetie?" a man asked who's breath reeked of coffee and cigerettes.  
Before she could answer she was yanked the other way.  
She saw it was Nick and he got a tighter grip on her hand, She smiled a little as she saw the entrance.  
"So Nick! This means you're over Miley! Right?"someone yelled.  
Nick rolled his eyes, Ashlee noticed they were getting on his nerves.  
She wanted to go back there and punch the guy in the face as hard as she could, But Nick was still holding her hand and she didn't want to let go and risk not being able to hold it again.

Once on the plane, Ashlee and Nick were sitting next to each other, Ashlee could hear Kevin and Joe snickering as Nick still held her hand,  
She smiled and relaxed.  
"How long is this flight Nichloas?" she asked  
"I honestly don't know, Because of the time change but It will be around..two am when we get there."  
She nodded as the flight took off

Ashlee and Nick had fallen asleep, Her head was lieng on his shoulder and Joe and Kevin took pictures as they still held hands.  
The plane landed and Mr Jonas woke up Ashlee and Nick,  
Still, They held hands as Nick carried her bag.  
Once again, they faced the paparazzi.  
_Do they really have nothing better to do at two in the morning then stalk Nick?_ She thought as people were shouting,  
They made it to the Car they had to pick them up.  
Finally, Nick let go of her hand. She shivered as the air touched her hand, It was cold against her warmed skin.  
Joe sat next to Ashlee with Nick on the other side.  
Ashlee felt liek the luckiest girl ever, All four of the Jonas brothers were looking at her.  
She smiled at Frankie as he fell asleep in his Moms lap  
They arrived at the hotel and checked in,  
"Ashlee...is it OK if you share a room with Nick and Frankie?" Mrs Jonas asked her  
she nodded  
"Frankie shares a room with Nichloas at home so he is used to it."She explained.  
"That's cute.." Ashlee said looking at Nick who was holding Frankie.  
Everyone went up to their rooms and got setteled.

Frankie fell asleep instantly, Nick watched Ashlee as she got ready to goto sleep.  
She finally layed down in the bed across from Nick and Frankie.  
She smiled as she saw Nick looking at her  
"What?" she giggles  
He smiled and sat up  
"Nothing,You're a lot prettier then you described."  
She blushed as he moved over into her bed

"and a lot shyer." he said with a smile lying down next to her  
"Well your Nick Jonas" she said smiling  
"Just think of me as Yankee.."he smiled  
"Ok...just know..I would never have the guts to do this to Nick Jonas" and with that she quickly pressed her lips against his.  
He smiled and kissed her back, She smiled and held his hands tightly  
There was a knock at the door and quickly Nick jumped over to his bed as the door opened and Joe and Kevin walked in.  
They knew what they walked in on, Nick's lips were red and a bit swollen, Ashlee was pale and her lips were bright red, and so were her cheeks.  
They looked at eachother and laughed a little.  
"Nice Nick..." Joe said rolling his eyes  
Nick looked at Ashlee and smiled  
"Nick...you AND her have a promise.." kevin said pointing to the silver band around her ring finger.  
"We weren't doing anything!" Nick said standing up.  
Joe and Kevin laughed  
"Oh yeah? Then explain that!" Joe said laughing and pointing to Nick.."lower" region.  
Nick blushed and Ashlee blushed and looked away.  
Joe and Kevin looked at Ashlee "Be careful with him..He's fiesty.." they said laughing  
She giggled and Nick ran into the bathroom, Ashlee felt guilty and she got up and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Nick...are you OK?" she asked fighting back a giggle  
"I'm fine...just go back to bed." he said blushing, She could tell even though there was a door between them  
She shook her head and lied down, She stayed awake and waited for him to come out of the bathroom.  
She was falling asleep when she heard the door open, She smiled as she saw Nick lie down  
"Nick.." she said startling which caused her to giggle  
"I'm sorry.." he said closing his eyes  
She clsoed hers  
"It's not a big deal.." she said falling asleep


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Ashlee woke up and saw Nick sleeping, She smiled as he lightly snored.  
He looked too cute, She got out of her bed and didn't see Frankie, she guessed Mr or Mrs Jonas got him up.  
She crawled into the other side of Nick and smiled.  
"Yankee.." she said quietly "Nicholas...wakey wakey" she giggled bpuncing on the bed.  
He smiled keeping his eyes closed "Ashlee..stop bouncing.."  
"Nicky..you gotta wake up" she said moving back over to her bed  
He rolled over "Go find my parents, I'll be there in a minute.."  
Ashlee shook her head "I'm gonna change,If your not up I'm gonna beat you up." she said smilin and walking into the closet and changed, When she came out Nick was dressed and waiting for her  
She smiled as he grabbed her ahnd and opened the door for her

They walked to Joe and Kevns room,  
"Heyyy It's Fiesty!" Joe said laughing, Nick blushed and Ashlee rolled ehr eyes and walked over to Joe and whispered "Leave him alone..You're the king Joners!" she said smirking and walking back over to Nick who smiled "Joe just got burned by a girl.."  
Kevin laughed as they all walked out into the hall way and saw Mr and Mrs Jonas with Frankie

"So, Nick and Ashlee are going to look around, Joe and Kevin are gonna go shopping."Mrs Jonas said explaining what was going on  
"Everyone will meet back here at 10:00pm ok?"  
Everyone said ok and went on their way.

Nick took Ashlee to Big Ben,  
"Wow, It's amazng!" Ashlee said looking around  
"So Are you.." Nick said smiling  
She rolled her eyes "Turn down the Charm Yankee..It's not working." she said smirking  
He smiled and grabbed her hand "How about this?" he Pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply,  
"Nick.." a broken voice said  
Ashlee and Nick broke the kiss, Nick turned to see who the voice was,  
He was horrified as he saw Britney, His Girlfriend, standing their. She looked Broken,  
"Brit..." he said stepping closer to her,  
"How could you? I thought you were diffrent!" Britney Yelled as Ashlee watched  
"Who are you?" Ashlee asked stepping by Nick side.  
"I WAS his girlfriend!" she said looking at her "But not anymore!" Britney said slapping Nick hard against the cheek and storming off  
"Girlfriend!?" Ashlee basiclly yelled, And like Britney she placed a hard slap against Nicks other cheek, She turned and stormed away.

She ran back into the hotel and saw Britney,  
"Hey!" she said running up to her  
"What shouldn't you be making out with Nick?"  
"No, He's a jerk. I didn't know he had a gf.." Ashlee replied.  
Britney looked at Ashlee, " He's a jerk.." Ashlee said looking at her  
"We should get back at him.."Britney said palcing her hand on her hips.  
Ashlee smiled "I think this is a beggining of a rocking new friendsship.." She said smirking and Shaking Britneys Hand.

* * *

**Yepp.. This is the Sequal to Cheater!**

And...can someone tell me why people post jonas stories in the a cinderella story fourm?


	7. Chapter 7

**:)**

Ashlee found Mrs Jonas and approached her shyly  
"Hi," she said smiling  
"Ashlee. Wheres Nichloas?" she aksed worried  
"I came her with my new friend. Her names Britney"She said pointing to Brit  
"That's Nichloas' Girlfriend.."  
"Ex..Girlfriend." she said looking down  
"Oh, Well what do you need?" she asked  
"Can me and Britney share a room? It would be easier" she asked smiling  
"Of course sweetie.."

Ashlee and Britney were sitting in there suite talking about what had been going on  
"I can't believe him.."  
"I know he is such a skeeze."  
"Were so gonna get him good,"  
They both laughed but were intrupted by the door opening and Nick walking in.  
"May we help you?" Ashlee said coldly  
"I'm sorry.." he said quietly  
"It's no big deal, Your a guy... were cool" Britney said looking at Ashlee who simply smiled  
"Well...ok then" he said raising an eyebrow.  
After Nick shut the door Britney got an Idea  
"I know what we can do!" She said smiling, "You go out with Nick and Pretend like everything is all cool, And then When your sure he is in love with you." Ashlee smiled a bit "You rip his heart out!" Britney said laughing  
"That seems pretty harsh doesn't it?"  
Britney looked at her "He used us sweetie, I bet he made out with some random british chick after we left.."  
Ashlee nodded as there was another Knock on the door, This time Joe stepped in  
"Nick told me what happened, Hey B.." Joe said sitting on Ashlees bed  
"Were gonna get back at him..wanna help?" Britney asked, Clearly the tension between her and Joe had passed and they were friends again,  
He nodded "What's the plan?"  
Britney explained the plan over and when she said rip his heart out Ashlee cringed, She really didn't want to hurt Nick, He was her friend.  
"I'm in...what do I gotta do?" Joe asked smiling  
"Well...When Nick falls for Ash, You and her makeout in front of him," Britney said smiling.  
Ashlee's heart sped up and Her cheeks became scarlet,  
Britney giggled as Joe agreed,  
"And no one can tell Nick about this.." Britney said seriously,  
Joe nodded and looked at Ashlee.  
"You in Ash?" Britney said looking at her  
It was silent for a moment and She finally gave in  
"Yeah, I'm in..." she said lying back  
"Alright, Tomorow operation Lying Scumbag begins!" Britney said as Joe went back to his room and She turned out the light.  
Ashlee had a sick feeling the whole night, She didn't want to hurt Nick, But she always cracked under pressure.  
She wished she could rewind time, Back to the summer of 8th grade.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Nick was eating breakfest and Britney sat at the table with him,  
"Hi Nick" she said smiling  
He looked at her as Ashlee joined, Her heart sped up as she saw Nick,  
"What's up?" she said  
He shook his head "Nothing much, Listen guys I'm sorry about yesterday." He said looking at Britney "I know I shouldn't have done it."  
"It's Fine Nick, No hard feelings. You know..Forgive and Forget" Britney said looking at Ashlee who got a bad feeling in her stomach.  
"Me and Ash are going shopping..Wanna come?" Britney asked smiling at him  
He nodded and finished eating,

All three of them went shopping and Britney found this small urban store and was looking around.  
"I'm gonna try this on.." Britney said walking into one of the changing rooms.  
After a few minutes she called for help  
"Nick...Can you zip this up?" She asked peeking her head out of the dressing room  
He nodded and walked in.  
She turned around as he zipped up the dress she had on  
"How's it look?" she asked turning around.  
His jaw basiclly dropped, She looked amazing  
"Wow..." he said blankly  
She giggled "That's so cute.." she said moving him against the wall "and so are you.." she said kissing him  
He kissed back for a moment but pulled back, "Wait, Didn't you break up with me?" he asked confused  
"Yeah Silly, But that was just in front if Ashlee.." she said and kissed him again  
"Brit..this doesn't feel right, Ashlee is right outside.." he said and opened the dressing room door.  
Ashlee was looking at braclets when Nick walked up next to her. "Hey.." he said blankly  
His lips were red and had a hint of gloss on them, Ashlee instantly knew what had happened  
"Hi.." she said trying to hide her emotions.  
"Wanna watch a movie in my suite when we get back to the hotel?" he asked with a little smile  
She nodded and he leaned in a little and whispered "Just...don't tell Britney."

After shopping it was around 8:00pm, They decided to go back to the hotel, Ashlee was trying to get away from Britney who just kept talking and talking, FInally she fell asleep and Ashlee got up and left the room and went over to Nick's  
She quietly knocked and after a few seconds the door opened and Nick let her in  
She smiled when she saw he had the movie ready.  
She sat down on the bed and Nick sat next to her, He started the movie, Of course he picked a scary one.  
Half way through the movie Ashlee was basiclly in Nick's lap scared to death.  
He would smile each time she got scared and hold onto him. He really thought he was falling for her, But her ruined his chance with her back at Big Ben,  
Ashlee and Nick had both fallen asleep before the movie had ended.  
Nick woke up in the middle of the night, He looked at the clock which read 1:21  
He looked down at Ashlee who was snuggling in his arms, He smiled and wondered what she was dreaming about. She made it obvious a second later when she quietly said his name.Well not actutally his name, She said Yankee, but he knew what she meant.

He watched her for a few more minutes and then fell asleep slowly,  
Joe and Kevin decided they needed to wake Nick up at 5:00 so they quietly opened hos door, but were shocked to see a blond in the bed with him,  
They quietly laughed at the sight, Joe leaned over Nick and Kevin over Ashlee  
"Oh kiss me Ashlee" Joe said in a squeky ish voice,  
"I love you Nick!" Kevin said in an even squiker voice as they both pushed their head together, causing them to Join lips, This woke both of them up, Ashlee blushed and Nick exploded!  
"Can't you guys just leave me alone?!" he said pushing them out of the room and slamming the door.  
He returned his gaze to Ashlee who was still blushing,  
"I'm sorry" he said sitting next to her and giving her a hug  
"Britney is gonna kill me." She said worried  
Nick sighed "I wish she wasn't here, So I could show you how i really feel" he said thinking outloud  
"You can show me now.." she said with a little smile  
He smiled back and kissed her gently,She put her hand on his cheek as his hands rested on her waist. As the kiss broke she smiled.  
"I really love you." he said with a smile  
"You say that to everyone Nick!" a voice said and Nick and Ashlee looked to see Britney in the door way shaking her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlee looked at Britney "I'm just going with the plan!" she argued standing up  
"What Plan?" Nick asked also standing up  
Britney smirked a little"The one Ashlee has to break your heart!" She said hugging Nick  
Ashlee's jaw dropped.  
"I tried to stop her.." Britney said cuddling agaisnt him  
Ashlee stormed out and slammed the door, She leaned against the wall and slide down, She fell to the ground.She brought her knees to her chest and Broke down,  
How could Britney do that? She trusted her!  
Her mascara ran down her cheeks, She felt a warm hand on her back.  
"You OK?" an unfamliar voice said, She looked up and saw a girl with dirty blond hair. The unnamed girl sat next to her.  
She wiped her eyes "I'm gonna be.." she said smiling a little, The other girl flashed her a toothy grin.  
"I'm Jess..."  
"Ashlee." she replied shaking the girls hand  
"Whats the matter?" Jess asked her concerned  
"This girl I thought was my friend used me.." she said and as if right on cue Britney walked out of Nick's room and passed Jess and Ashlee.  
"You seem like you need to go shopping"Jess said rising to her feet and extending her arm  
"Come on." she said smiling  
Ashlee grabbed her hand and smiled as she also rose to her feet and they left the hotel with linked arms,

Ashlee spent the entire day with Jess, They were heading back to the hotel when Joe ran up behind them,  
"Hey Ashlee, Britney is pissed. I think the plans off so.." Joe suddenly realized the girl next to Ashlee, He stared at her, She stared back  
Ashlee smiled as the two were lost in each others eyes. Not because they were probably undressing eachother with their minds, But because Nick was in front of her, Flowers in hand pacing back and forth, She got out of Jess' grip and walked into the hotel and Nick approached her,  
"Ash, Joe told me it was Britney's plan, I told her to leave.." he said  
"These are for you" he said handing her the flowers. She accepted them but sighed "Yankee, I don't think I can really trust anyone at the moment" she said still holding the flowers.  
"Will you atleast sleep in my suite?" he asked shyly  
She giggled and nodded "Seprate beds.." she stated and smiled as Joe and Jess walked in still gazing at each other.  
She smiled, Finally.. all would be OK..maybe


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlee finished brushing her teeth and she put her toothbrush into her bag and ziped it up, She put her hair into a tightpony tail and crawled into her bed, Nick was already lying down with his eyes closed. She turned out to light and closed her eyes.  
"Ash.." She heard Nick say quietly  
"Mhmm" replied Ashlee keeping her eyes shut.  
He moved a little in the bed and then it was silent for a moment  
"I love you." he whispered breaking the silence  
She smiled a little and whispered back "Goto sleep, You have concert tomorow."  
He rolled over so his back was to her and he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep,  
Those words echoed through Ashlee's mind,She had heard it before but not like this, She knew he meant it and she felt the same way. But she couldn't open her self up to him again, Atleast not yet.

* * *

The next morning Nick woke up to see Ashlee's bed made and her gone, He got up and got dressed and went to his parents suite, He knocked on the door a few times befor eit opened  
"Do you know where Ashlee is?" he asked tiredly  
His Mother told him that Ashlee and Joe had went to the venue with Jess.  
He nodded and waited for his parents and Kevin to be ready, Finally they all got in the car and drove to the venue.  
When Nick was inside he looked around for Ashlee, He found Joe and Jess.  
"Hey Um, I'm Nick.." he said extending his hand to Jess "I'm Jessica, But call me Jess." she said smiling  
"Joe, Wheres Ash?" he asked kinda brushing off Jess but not on purpose.  
Joe pointed to Nick's dressing room, Nick made his way over to the dressing room and opened the door to see Ashlee looking at his clothes, She had on a few of his ties and one of his hats, He noticed she was wearing his green converse, They were too big for her but she sure looked cute, He chuckled and She turned around and smiled.  
"Hey Nick" She said smiling  
"I'm not Nick, You are, Well you sure look like Nick" he said smiling back and taking the hat off her.  
She blushed and took off the ties, She sat down in a chair and took off the converse,  
"Sorry, I was bored." she said with a giggle.  
He smiled and put the stuff away and sat in a chair next to her  
"It's OK, I wanna talk to you..about last night" he said blushing a little  
She also blushed but smiled as she spoke "Ok, Talk."  
"Well, I know it's a big step and we haven't known each other in person that long, But it's true I really do love you and I'm sorry for hurting you, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you again, I'm tru-" Ashlee cut him off by attaching her lips to his in a gentle kiss, She wasn't thinking when she did but her heart sped up as he returned the kiss,  
"ly sorry.." he said finishing as they broke away from each other.  
She smiled "I forgive you."  
He smiled and stood up, "Who's Jess?" he asked remembering the girl he met minutes ago  
"My friend, She liked Joe."  
"It's obvious, Their all over eachother." he said smirking and opening the door to see Joe and Jess laughing,  
"Are we like that?" he asked shutting the door.  
She smiled "You wish.."  
He laughed a little and looked at her hand  
She noticed he was looking at her ring.  
"You know, It's not a purity ring.." she said taking it off and putting it in his hands.  
He raised an eyebrow,  
"But this one is.." she said pulling a chain out of her shirt that had a ring atached to it, The chain dangled from her neck, Nick smiled a bit  
"It's pretty, Why don't you wear it on your finger?"  
"Because, It gets in the waya nd I don't want to get it all messed up."  
She said with a smile.  
"Well here." Nick said walking over to her and sliding his ring off and putting it on her finger. She smiled a bit,  
"You can have mine, and I'll have yours." he said sliding the ring off the chain and putting it on his finger.  
"But, We never did anything.." she said confused  
"That's fine, Now you'll always have a peice of me though" he said with a smile as the door opened  
"Nick, Soundcheck time."  
Nick was dragged off for soundcheck and then to the concert,  
Everyone was exhasted and fell asleep instantly,  
The next day. Ashlee was walking around with Jess when she saw a magazine that had a Headline that caught her attention.  
"Nick Jonas:NOT A VIRGIN"


	11. Chapter 11

**Wollywood, That's awesome about the video your gonna make. I really wanna hear about it!**

**

* * *

**Ashlee was shocked, She quickly grabbed the magazine and opened it and read the article  
_Teen Heartthrob Nick Jonas of the jonas brothers was caught at last nights concert with a diffrent purity ring on, We thought at first maybe he had changed it but then our spies caught up with a girl backstage, Wearing Nicks ring on her finger_  
Ashlee closed the article and bought it and ran with Jess back to the hotel.  
She swung open the door to her suite she shared with Nick and basicly screamed for him  
"NICK!" she was breathing heavily when he came in the room, She shoved the magazine at him  
"Page 32.." she mumbled collapsing on his bed.  
She watched he scanned the words, She sighed and rolled over so she was on her stomach with her face burried into his pillow. She inhaled deeply, She smiled a little because it smelt like him.  
"Ash..." he said quietly sitting on the bed.  
She looked at him, she instantly knew what he wanted and she slide his ring off her finger and placed it in his palm and returned her face back to the pillow.  
He took her hand and slide her ring on and layed next to her  
"I'm sorry.." he said quietly  
"I know.." she mumbled turning to look at him.  
He smiled a little at her, "I love you."  
She sighed and closed her eyes "I love you too.."  
He gently placed a quick kiss on her lips and placed his hands on her hips.  
She smiled and opened her eyes kissing him back.  
He kept kissing her as she put her hands on his arms,He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth.  
She quickly pulled back and put her hand over her mouth and giggled "Nickk.." she said giggling again  
He blushed and smiled, He leaned in and kissed her again.  
They were inturpted by a knock at the door.  
Ashlee got up and opened the door  
"What are you doing back?" Nick said approuching the door


End file.
